


But She's Not You

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	But She's Not You

“This is what the third date this week?” you ask Miles as you show him a photo on your phone. It’ the girl Gray went out with last night he sent it to when you sent him a text asking him if he was free to hang out.  
“Something like that, I’ve lost count why? Are you jealous?” Miles said.  
“What no, I’m not why would I, I mean it’s not like I don’t think Gray’s handsome, I do it’s just…” You stop based on his face Miles clearly trying not to laugh at you. “Y/N you clearly like him so why not just tell him?”  
“Because what if he doesn’t feel the same way? Also he’s dating this woman and it seems serious.”  
“Any guy including me would be lucky someone like you but you need to go for it.”  
“But.”  
“No buts.”  
“He said butts” Kerry snickers from his desk.  
“Ha, ha Kerry real maturer.” Miles retorted. You laugh at this and get back to work.  
You, Miles, Kerry, and Kyle went out for lunch. It was nice getting out of the office for a little bit. You’re just about done eating when you here  
“Oh hey guys.” You turn around to see Gray and the woman he went out with last night. “Everyone this this is Amanda. Amanda this is Miles, Kerry, Kyle and Y/N.”  
“It’s nice to meet you all.” she says. They go to order food and you go back to your own food.  
“Play nice Y/N.” Miles says jokingly. Once they got their food Gray and Amanda join the rest of you. You try to focus on just your food and you were quieter than normal and no one seems to notice.  
“Well I should have time it was nice meeting all of you Gray we're still on for dinner tonight?” Amanda says as she stands up.  
“Yeah see you tonight.” As soon as Amanda leaves you stand up.  
“Well I'm going to head back to the office.” before you start walking towards the door Gray stands up  
“Mind if I walk with you?” he asks.  
“Of course not.” you respond.  
You work for about two walk in silence  
“Clearly something is wrong want to talk about it?” Gray asked once you two where outside.  
“It’s nothing Gray really.” you say hoping he’ll drop it.  
“You know you can talk to me about anything Y/N”  
“But not this one Gray.” he sighs and you take his hand and you both stop walking Gray looks at you. You give him a quick kiss on the lips.  
“Sorry I shouldn't have kissed you. I don’t know when but I feel head over heels for you and by the time I realized it you and Amanda started going out and she seemed really nice. But Gray it’s killing me to see you with some else.” You started walking back to the office and try to pretend you didn’t just do that. But Gray grabs your arm. He pulls you back to him and turns you around so that you’re facing him. He leans down and kisses you. You don't think it was real it feels more like a dream that you’re going to wake up from. You kiss him back has his hand moves to the back of your neck. After what feels like forever he pulls away.  
“Guess I better call Amada and break up her.” in a short of joking tone. You look away feeling bad about being the reason he’s breaking up with her. Gray takes you hand that he had let go of when you had kissed him. “In my wildest dreams I never thought you’d feel the same way about me. So I started dating other people which lead to me dating Amanda. But she’s not you Y/N.” he kisses your forehead “I love you so much.” you look up at him with a smile on your face.  
“As much I would like to continue this we should get back to work.” Gray laughs  
“Yeah I guess we should.”


End file.
